When Boys Meet Girls
by WemOfHyperLeaf
Summary: Ash, Paul, Drew, and Brock are now travleing together, But they never meet any of the girls..... Untill now. Pairings: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and a shipping I came up with, Breedershipping Brock x Jenny
1. When boys meet girls

"Now use Volt tackle!" Ash yelled.

" Chimchar, dodge and use flame wheel!" Paul told his Chimchar.

Ash and his friends Paul, Drew and Brock where getting ready for Ash and Paul's next gym battles in

Lillycove city. Ash was having a just for fun battle with Paul's Chimchar and his Pickachu.

Drew was training his Roserade for his up coming contest. Brock was teaching his Ludicolo to use Solar Beam.

Chimchar had hit Pickachu with a Flame wheel and knocked it to the ground.

" Come on Pikachu, you can do it buddy!" Ash yelled to his 3 year friend.

" Pi Pi Chu" ( I can do it!) said Pickachu.

_20 minutes later_

" Man Paul! That was a really powerful Ember!" said Brock

" Thanks, I think that will come in handy when I battle Wake in Lillycove." said Paul.

The 4 where walking on a dirt road when all 4 herd screaming coming from the forest they where about to enter. They stopped when they herd it and looked in the direction it sounded like it was coming from.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled 4 girls as they ran out of the forest.

" Jenny! I thought I told you not to try and catch it!" yelled one of the girls.

" Sorry!" said the one called Jenny.

The guys looked to see what they where running from. When Drew yelled, " Beedrill!!!!".

All 4 of the girls stopped in their tracks when the they herd him yell.

" Go Blaziken!" One of them yelled. She had Brown hair and had a red bandana on. She also had a red polo on with a pair of white shorts on with a black skirt on over them and she had white gloves on which where black at the tips of her fingers and the cuffs. Her name was May.

" Go Charizard!" Another yelled. She had red-orange hair pulled into a side ponytail and had on a pair of jean shorts with red suspenders and a yellow tank top on. Her name was Misty.

" Go Infernaape!" the 3rd yelled. She had Navy Blue hair with 2 yellow berets on each side of her face and she also had on a white hat with a pink Pokeball symbol on it. She had on a navy blue tank top, a pink mini skirt, pink boots and a scarf. Her name was Dawn.

" Go Ninetales!" The last one yelled. She had Blue hair and had on a white jacket with a red shirt under it. She also had black shorts on. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Her name was Jenny.

Ash, Paul, Drew, and Brock where just standing there with their mouths hanging open at the 4 powerful pokemon in front of them.

" All of you," started Dawn," Use Fire Blast on the Beedrill!" They all finished.

" Blaze!" ( One Fire Blast coming up!) said Blaziken.

" Raaaaa!" ( What he said!) said Charizard.

" Infern! Ape Ape!" (Let me at 'em!) said Infernaape.

" Ni Ni Ninetails!" ( 3! 2! 1! Go!) said Ninetails.

In an instant 4 blasts of fire hit the Beedrill and sent them flying in to the next region. The girls high five and looked over to the guys who where hit by the Fire blast also.

" Ouch…" said Paul.

" That hurt…" said Brock.

" Own…Ow" said Drew.

" Wow that hurt…" said Ash.

The girls ran over to where they where.

" Oh my god, we are so sorry." said May.

" Its ok, we are just gonna need some help getting this soot and grime off." said Drew.

" Ok, I can help with that," said Misty," Go Starmi!".

"Star! Mi Mi Star?( Starmi is in the- Wait, where is every one?) said Starmi.

" Starmi can you use water gun to get the soot off them?" asked Misty.

" Star? Starmi." ( what do I look like, a car wash? But ok.) said Starmi.

Starmi blasted them with a Hydro Pump. When the water stopped, the soot was gone but they where covered from head to toe in water.

" Starmi! I said water gun, not HYDRO PUMP!"

" Its ok, It will take hours to dry but its ok." said Ash smiling.

Misty smiled and blushed a little.

" I can take care of the drying part," said Dawn," Go Starapter!".

" Starapter! ( What's Up hommies?)" said Starapter.

" Starapter? Isn't the the 3rd evolve form of Starly?" asked Paul.

" Yeah it is, why do you ask?" Dawn said.

" Just asking." He said smiling at her.

Dawn smiled back and blushed a little more then Misty. Dawn told Starapter to use gust and dry them off, and in about 2 minutes they where all dry and looking good. The 4 guys looked at the girls who still had their fire type pokemon out and thanked them.

" Snap! Misty, we need to get to Lillycove like now!" said Dawn looking at her Pokenav.

" We do! Uh, we have to go sorry um………. What are your names?" Misty asked.

" Oh, I'm Ash and these are my friends Drew, Paul and Brock."

" Hello." said Drew.

" Hi." said Brock.

"Sup?" said Paul.

" Well, I'm Misty and these are my best friends May, Dawn and Jenny."

" Hey." said May.

" Hi." said Jenny.

" Hello." said Dawn.

" Did you say that you need to get to Lillycove city?" asked Ash.

" Yeah, me and Dawn have to battle for our Fen Badge." said Misty.

" Wait, you 2 do gym battles?" said Paul pointing to Dawn and Misty.

" Yeah, Why? Do you guys do them?" Dawn asked.

" Yeah, Drew does contests and Brock is a Breeder." said Brock.

" Hey," said May, " You do contests?".

" Yep, I got 4 ribbons and I'm going to win the Ruby City contest and get my 5th one," said a over confident Drew, " how many ribbons do you have?"

" Read it and Weep, I got all 5 ribbons!" said May pulling out her ribbon case.


	2. Traveling Together?

Me: I am soooooo sorry that I have not updated this story in a while! I have been so busy with a few other stories and home work that I could not find the time! Well, I finally found some and here it is, the 2nd chapter of When Boys Meet Girls!

" _Yep, I got 4 ribbons and I'm going to win the Ruby City contest and get my 5th one," said a over confident Drew, " how many ribbons do you have?"_

" _Read it and Weep, I got all 5 ribbons!" said May pulling out her ribbon case._

" What? How did you get all 5?" asked Drew in a questioning tone.

" I did not lose any of the contest's that I was in." Said May, smiling a very surprised Drew.

As Drew and May talked about the contest's they were in and what pokemon they used and what combinations they used. In the world of gym battles, Dawn, May, Paul and Ash were talking about how many badges they each had and what pokemon all of them had and how strong they were.

" So Dawn, you have a Infernaape huh?" asked Paul, looking at Dawn.

" Yep, I caught it when it was a Monferno though, so it didn't take long for it to evolve." Said Dawn also looking at Paul.

Dawn and Paul went off in their own little world as Ash and Misty talked about Misty's amazing Charizard.

" That fire blast hurt but man it was powerful! I wish I could teach my Charizard to listen to me like yours listens to you." Said Ash.

" Its ok, you don't know how long it took me to make her listen to me. I'm 13 and I caught Charizard when I was 10 ½!" said Misty, laughing at her self.

Ash looked up at the laughing girl in front of him.

' _She really is cute, maybe we should invite them to travel with us? Yeah! But I gotta talk to Paul, Drew and Brock first' _Ash thought.

" Hang on a second Misty. I need to TALK to Paul, Drew and Brock for a minute." Said ash, saying the word "talk" louder then the rest of the words.

Drew looked over to Ash and told May that they would continue the talk they where having when he got back. Being the gentlemen he is, (A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! Drew gentlemen to May! I would pay to see that!) took Mays hand and gave it a small kiss. May blushed soooooo red at what Drew had just done. He ran over and talked to Ash and the others.

Brock saw Ash beckon him over with a hand movement. He looked at Jenny, who was also looking at Ash. While the others where talking about fighting wit their pokemon, they where talking about caring for them. " When I get back from talking to Ash, I'll tell ya how I get them calmed down after a big fight." He said. " Really! Wow, that will come in handy, Misty and Dawn are always fighting about who's the stronger trainer!" Jenny said, a wide smile on her face. Brock gave her a quick wink and ran over to Ash.

Paul looked over to Ash who was standing with Drew and Brock. " I will be right back, Ash I guess needs to tell us something." he said. " Ok, when ya come back, I'll tell you how to get the coal badge." Said Dawn. " Deal!" said Paul with a grin on his face that was getting bigger by the second. He looked around to see if any one was looking and saw that no one was. He quickly gave Dawn a peck on the cheek and ran over to Ash and Co. Dawn was blushing redder then a Combusken's eye.

While the boys where talking, the girls got back together and started to wonder what the were talking about.

_WITH BOYS…_

" So, what do you guys say? Should we let them travel wit us?" asked Ash in a hopeful voice.

" I think………"

Me: Well? What do you think? Like it or not? Please R&R and tell me if you want me to continue or to just drop it.

- Lyoko Gurl981


	3. more and more blushing

Me: Well 10 people told me to continue and here it is the 3rd chapter of When Boys meet Girls!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

While the boys where talking, the girls got back together and stared to wonder what they were talking about.

WITH BOYS… 

" SO WHAT DO YOU SAY? Should we let them travel with us?" asked Ash in a hopeful voice.

" I think… we should!" they said.

"Yeah! Lets do it!" they shouted punching the air in victory.

" Wait, what is they don't want to travel with us." Said Brock.

The other 3 boys fell over anime style and then stood back up. (A/N: Imagine Paul falling over funny anime style! HAHAHAHAHA!). They looked at the girls who were laughing at Ninetails and Blaziken. They smiled and walked back to the girl that they were talking with before Ash called them over. Paul to Dawn, Ash to Misty, Drew to May and Brock to Jenny.

Paul walked back to Dawn who was putting Infernaape back in his Poke-ball.

" Hey Dawn."

She looked up to see him walking to her with a smile on his face.

" What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

" Me and the guys were wondering if you and your girls would like to join us on our journey?" Paul asked with a drop of hopefulness in his voice.

Dawn blushed and Paul smirked. " Um, I'm not sure about the others but yeah! I'll come with you guys" she said with a sparkle in her eyes. A sparkle in which Paul liked. He smiled and looked around again. Dawn figured that her was going to kiss her on the cheek like he did before but what he did surprised her into stiffness. He "missed" her cheek and ended up giving her a light kiss on the lips. Dawn slowly but surly melted into the kiss.

Ash slowly made his back to Misty. " Um, Misty…" he said.

She looked up from putting her Charizard back in her poke-ball. " What do ya need Ash?" she asked.

" Um, me and the guys where wondering if you and the rest of the girls would like to join our group?" Ash said with a mix of unsurenes and hopefulness in his voice.

Misty smiled and brightened up a bit. " The others I think will but if not count me in!" she said winking at Ash. Ash smiled and gave Misty a quick hug and a about 15 second kiss on the lips. When Ash pulled away, the were both trying to hide their blushes but could not. They both smiled and looked over at May and Drew. They could not belief their eyes. They looked over at Brock and Jenny and also could not belief it.

CONTESTSHIPPINGpokeshippingBREEDERSHIPPINGikarishippingSPORTSHIPPING 

Me: Well? What do you think they saw? Continue or Stop? YOU decide! R&R!


	4. what comes next

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY DUE TO LACK OF INSPERATION . I AM SORRY TO ALL THAT WANTED ME TO PUT UP THE CHAPTER THAT HAD A CONTESTSHIPPING AND BREEDERSHIPPING MOMENT. ONCE AGAIN, I AM VERY SORRY, SEE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE REAL RESON THE STORY IS STOPPING……**


	5. hahaha

**JUST KIDDING! THE STORY IS STILL ON! A MAJOR TWIST AND SHIPPING MOMENTS ARE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE HERE ON DECEMER 25 OR 26!**

**I AM SORRY IF A SCARED A FEW OF YOU! IF YOU HAVE A ARMY OF IMAGINARY FLYING UMBREON, YOU MAY ATTACK ME… ( 100 ARMIES COME AND ATTACK) BUT REMEMBER, IF THEY KILL ME, NO STORY! (STILL ATACKING) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	6. Moments and TWIST!

When Boys met girls

Chapter: 4

A/N: SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING! BUT HEY! HERE IT IS!

XXXXX$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&!!!!!!!!!!!!)))))))))))HHHHHHHH

_Misty smiled and brightened up a bit. " The others I think will but if not count me in!" she said winking at Ash. Ash smiled and gave Misty a quick hug and a about 15 second kiss on the lips. When Ash pulled away, the were both trying to hide their blushes but could not. They both smiled and looked over at May and Drew. They could not belief their eyes. They looked over at Brock and Jenny and also could not belief it._

With May and Drew:

May looked over to see Drew walking back to her.

"Hey is everything ok?" she asked. He smiled at her and said, "Yeah! Everything is great! In fact, how would you like to travel with us?". May blushed a very light shade of pink and thought for a minute.

Mays thoughts…

_**Maybe I should travel with him, he is really cute and he seems like quite a gentleman(there is the GENTELMAN thing again!)**_

_Duh! You have to travel with him! I mean look at him! He hot!!(Fan girl side)_

**May, what about Dawn, Misty and Jenny? What are they going to do without you?(goodyGirl Side)**

_Shush up! Go!_

**Don't go!**

_Go!_

May made up her mind. " Sure!"

_YES!!_

**NO!!**

My smiled at the green haired boy n front of her. Before she knew it, she was in a full on lip lock with him! He had his eyes closed and his arms around her waist. She slowly melted in, closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

_**Brock and Jenny…**_

"_**He-hey J-jenny?" said Brock blushing**_

"_**Yes, what is it Brock?"**_

" _**W-would you l-like to travel.." Brocks inner fan-boy had gotten lose…(Uh..oh)**_

"_**Brock?" jenny waved her hand in front of his face.**_

" _**My sweet darling would you like to join me on the road to our future of love and compassion?? Together as the #1 breeders in the world of Pokemon?!"**_

"_**Sure" she said smiling.**_

"_**YES!"**_

They all got back together in one group and made there way down the dirt road. May and Drew where holding hands and so where Dawn and Paul.

It was soon to dark to see down the road so they set up camp, and sat watching the stars.

" Oh My god! Look!" May said, pointing to the sky. They all looked and stared in awe as every single legendary pokemon ever raced across the night sky. Even the ones how could only move on land where up there thanks to the power of the psychics.

" _**Look! Theres Moltres, Zapdoes, Articuno!" said Misty**_

" _**And Mew, MewTwo! Celibi and Suicune!" shouted Ash**_

" _**Wow! Look there's Jirachi!Manephy!Dyosxes!Raquazza!" said May**_

" _**Groudon!Kiyoger!Raiku! Enti!" said Drew**_

"_**Pulkia and Dialga! Azelf! Unxi!"**_

" _**Regice! Registeel! Regirock!" said Paul**_

_**All the pokemon herd them call there names and flew down to meet the trainers.**_

__

_**More in the next chapter!**_

_**That is, if you want me to continue…(tear falls)  
**_


End file.
